Lolipop
by Hayama Risa
Summary: Love. Live. Promise. Past. Empat yang saling berkaitan, yang saling dipertaruhkan. Drabble dari couple Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Lolipop

Fairy Tail Chara © Hiro Mashima

Original Story by Hayama Risa

**Lo**ve : Perasaan ketika kau menyukai seseorang, merasa nyaman bersamanya, rindu yang menguat saat tak bertemu, berdebar ketika bersamanya, bahkan sampai rela melakukan apapun demi dia.

**Li**ve : Kehidupan. Sebuah perjalanan takdir yang tak dapat diprediksi kemana arahnya. Bagaimana perjalanannya? Apa dan siapa yang akan kau temui.

**P**r**o**mise : Janji. Sebuah kata yang kau katakana pada seseorang, dan kau bersumpah untuk melakukannya.

**P**ast : Masa lalu. Merupakan kejadian yang terjadi di masa lampau yang tidak dapat diulang.

Keempatnya adalah hal yang berkaitan. Yang mungkin mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melakukannya. Yang bahkan membuatmu sulit untuk tidur nyenyak jika mengingatnya.

_Kumpulan drabble dari couple Fairy Tail yang berkaitan dengan keempatnya._


	2. LOVE

Lolipop

Love is …

Original story by Hayama Risa

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Malam itu kau tiba-tiba menelponku, mengatakan bahwa kau tengah berada di taman, dan memintaku untuk datang. Aku bergegas menyusulmu. Kau hanya memakai selembar kaus tipis dan jeans panjang serta sepasang sandal saat itu. Kau tersenyum begitu aku datang, meski bibirmu bergemeletuk kedinginan. Aku memberikan mantelku, lalu memelukmu erat. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari suhu tubuhku yang tinggi.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini? Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi?" tanyaku begitu kita duduk. Kau hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak, aku hanya muak dengan kelakuan papa yang selalu seenaknya." Aku memeluknya erat, mengelus rambutnya dengan saying.

"Baiklah, jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Mau bermalam di rumahku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak mau merepotkan bibi Grandine dengan bertamu malam-malam begini."

"Kau bercanda? Ibuku akan sangat senang kalau kau dating, Luce…" Kau tertawa pelan.

"Natsu, aku… aku berpikir untuk pulang dan mencoba berdamai dengan papa. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, mau kuantar?" Kau menggeleng, kemudian melepas pelukanku dan berdiri.

"Aku pulang, ya…" ujarmu lirih. Aku mengangguk, mengecup bibirmu sekilas.

"Hati-hati, Luce. Aku mencintaimu."

"Atashi mo…" kau melambai kemudian hilang di persimpangan.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Kita hanya mampu berharap agar yang terjadi esok adalah yang terbaik, agar esok, kita bukan lagi kita yang kemarin. Agar esok, kita menemukan kebahagiaan yang masih tersembunyi. Agar esok tak ada lagi tangis. Tapi sekali lagi, kita hanya mampu berharap, sisanya Tuhan yang menentukan.

Dan sepertinya untuk pagi ini Tuhan sedang marah padaku. Karena dia yang kucinta, hilang tanpa jejak.

Yang kutemukan hanya sebuah lollipop besar dan sepucuk surat darinya. Teman-teman bilang, dia pindah. Dipindahkan oleh ayahnya pagi-pagi sekali. Dan pamit dari sekolah via telepon. Katakanlah aku seorang lelaki cengeng, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain menangis. Terlalu menyakitkan saat tahu bahwa senyumnya semalam adalah senyum terakhir yang dapat kulihat.

"Percayalah bahwa dia akan kembali, Natsu." Erza menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku hanya diam. Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap sekarang. Berharap bahwa perkataan Erza jadi nyata. Berharap bahwa Lucy akan kembali secepatnya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Aku disini masih mencoba bertahan pada perasaanku. Bertahan pada harapanku.

"Natsu…" aku menoleh, seorang gadis berambut silver melambai padaku.

"Ada apa Lissana?"

"Upacara perpisahannya akan segera dimulai, cepatlah." Aku mengangguk.

"Duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti." Kali ini dia yang mengangguk, lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang menurutku cukup aneh itu.

Aku menutup pintu rooftop, dan menguncinya agar guru-guru itu tidak dating dan menyeretku pergi. Aku masih menatap lollipop besar darinya. Lollipop yang sama seperti yang selalu kuberikan padanya jika ia sedang sedih. Sudah dua tahun, warna-warna lollipop itu sudah tak lagi beraturan karena sering meleleh saat panas dan sering kubekukan lagi ke dalam freezer.

Sejak hari itu, Lucy menghilang dari kelas. Namanya hilang dari daftar absen murid. Meski begitu, nama Lucy masih diingat dengan baik oleh teman-teman, terutama olehku. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dari ayahnya hanya Lucy kini berada di Paris.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luce." Gumamku sembari memejamkan mata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Natsu." Suara ini. Suara seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Seorang gadis blonde dengan seragam berdiri di depan pintu rooftop yang tadi kukunci, dengan sahabatku yang lain. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes lagi sejak aku kehilangannya. Aku menghambur memeluknya. Dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Tidak lagi.

Di sinilah kami, aku, Lucy dan sahabatku, Team Natsu, yang sempat kulupakan beberapa waktu ini. Duduk melingkar di bawah pohon Sakura. Saling melepas rindu. Lebih tepatnya melepas rindu mereka pada kekasihku.

"Kau tahu, Lucy. Flamehead jadi lelaki mellow yang cengeng selama kautinggalkan." Ujar Gray, best-frienemy yang juga kuhiraukan selama ini. Lucy menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Pipiku memerah.

"_Urusai, Hentai-Yarou_."

"Benarkah Natsu?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin."

"_Ara ara_, Natsu merona. Hahaha."

"Oh, ayolah Mira…"

"Sepertinya meninggalkanmu bukan ide buruk, lain kali akan kulakukan lagi, dan menyuruh Mira untuk merekam keseharianmu tanpaku. Hahaha."

"Kalau kau berani coba-coba untuk meninggalkanku, aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang malam ini."

"Natsu. Omonganmu seperti om-om mesum."

"Kau pikir aku peduli, huh? Sudahlah, kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Lucy. Aku sudah bilang pada ayahmu bahwa begitu kau kembali, margamu bukan lagi Heartfilia, tapi Dragneel. Lucy Dragneel. Tidak buruk, kan…"

"Eh, kau sedang melamar, ya Natsu?"

"Ara ara, kurang romantis, Natsu…"

"Oi.. oi flamehead, kau serius?"

"_Sugoi_, Natsu-_kun_… Gray-_sama_ kapan akan melamarku? Huhu…"

Lucy masih terdiam. Dan detik berikutnya ia menjerit.

"Tidaaaaaaaak… aku mau kembali ke Paris saja."

END


	3. LIVE

Lolipop

La Destinée

Original story by Hayama Risa

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Author POV.

Magnolia Senior High School, dua hari lalu.

"Gray-san, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Lelaki bernama Gray itu mendengus. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya gadis dihadapannya ini menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Dengar Juvia-san, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sudah muak mendengar pernyataan cintamu itu. Dan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya, memangnya kau tidak bosan, hah?"

"Juvia tidak pernah bosan menyukai, Gray-san." Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan tenang tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya sama sekali. Sementara Gray memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hei, tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kalau orang terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang sama sudah pasti orang yang mendengarnya akan merasa bosan, bahkan muak."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku pacarmu. Maka kau tidak akan mendengar pernyataan ini lagi."

"Kau menjijikkan, Juvia. Kau membuatku muak. Sudahlah, kuanggap pembicaraan ini tidak ada, jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku."

"Kau… membenciku?" Tanya gadis itu bergetar. Air matanya nyaris tumpah.

"Sangat. Kalau perlu kau enyah saja sekalian." Pungkas Gray sinis, kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Rumah Sakit Umum Magnolia, hari ini.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis ini begitu gila sampai menabrakkan dirinya dengan sebuah truk yang melintas? Hhh, siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini, huh?! Dasar bodoh." Gray, lelaki berambut raven itu kembali merutuk tanpa melepas genggamannya pada gadis yang terbaring koma itu. Ya, gadis itu adalah Juvia, gadis yang sudah menyatakan cintanya yang kesepuluh kalinya pada Gray kemarin lusa.

Pintu ruangan itu berderit, seorang gadis dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya masuk. Membuat Gray menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menerima Juvia, ya Gray." Ujar Mirajane, teman sekolahnya, teman sekelas Juvia. Gray menggeleng, dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku seperti orang tolol yang tidak bias membedakan rasa kasihan dan sayang." Mira mengambil vas di samping tempat tidur Juvia, mengganti airnya.

"Kau hanya merasa bersalah, merasa tak pantas kalau boleh dibilang…"

"Mungkin

Gray POV.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, rasanya nyaman sekali. Mungkin karena dua hari ini aku tidur di sofa yang sempit di rumah sakit. Ya, sudah tiga hari Juvia koma, terhitung sejak dua hari lalu dan hari ini. Dalam pikiranku, masih teringat jelas kata-kata Mirajane tadi pagi. _"Kau hanya merasa bersalah, atau merasa tak pantas kalau boleh dibilang…"_. Benarkah hanya merasa bersalah? Berarti selama ini aku memang menyukai Juvia? Rasanya agak mustahil setelah mengatakan hal yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Ah sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit besok pagi-pagi sekali. Orang tua Juvia berada di Perancis, dan aku sendiri sudah berjanji pada mereka akan menjaga Juvia sampai ia benar-benar sembuh sebagai permintaan maafku.

_Drrt… drrrt…_

Shit. Ini masih pagi, aku baru tidur tiga jam lalu. Siapa yang menelpon, huh?!

_Drrrrt… drrt…_

"Ya ya… halo, ini siapa?" Sahutku dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Halo, Gray, ini aku Mira. Kau harus cepat ke sini."

"Ke sini, kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, bodoh. Juvia baru saja sadar."

Author POV.

Gray tersenyum lega begitu ia sampai di rumah sakit. Lelaki itu langsung memeluk Juvia. Mengabaikan Mirajane dan teman-temannya yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah, Juvia. Syukurlah… kupikir kau takkan bangun lagi." Ujarnya seraya melepas pelukannya. Juvia menatap Gray heran. Lalu menatap teman-temannya.

"Dia siapa, sih? Seenaknya saja peluk-peluk orang." Gray terdiam. Kaget bukan main. Gray menatap Juvia, mendalami manik sebiru laut itu, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja gadis itu buat untuk membalasnya. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukan kebohongan di sana, tidak sedikitpun.

"K.. kau tidak me.. mengenalku?"

Gray POV.

Apa kalian pernah dengar seseorang yang hidup, namun mati? Atau bisa dibilang, hidup tanpa jiwa? Atau yah, hal semacam itulah… kurasa aku mengalaminya sekarang. Aku hidup, ragaku utuh, tapi jiwaku sudah mati. Jangan tanya kenapa karena menjawabnya adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Aku kehilangan seseorang yang dulu kuhindari. Yang dulu kubenci. Yang kehadirannya menurutku sangat mengganggu. Aku mungkin membencinya saat itu, tapi tanpa aku sadari, bersamanya adalah hal yang menjadi heroin bagiku. Ya, aku kini mencintainya. Namun semua itu sudah terlambat, karena heroinku itu tidak mengenaliku sekarang. Bahkan kini, ia yang membenciku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tidak bosan, ya mengikutiku terus?" Ujar Juvia ketus. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bosan mengikuti orang yang kusukai."

"Cih, menyebalkan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, Tuan Fullbuster. Jadi berhentilah mengikuti dan menyukaiku."

"Aku tinggal memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, dan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, semudah itu." Yah, semudah itu. Kau tahu, segala sesuatu yang kita pikir mustahil, sebenarnya adalah hal yang mudah selama kau tetap berpikir positif.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Fullbuster. Enyah saja sana." Hei, tidakkah kalian berpikir kami seperti sedang bertukar tempat? Hahaha. Hidup bisa selucu itu 'kan.

END.


End file.
